


Want You

by starboyshiro



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Blind Date, Getting Together, M/M, Shiro Birthday Exchange 2018, Side heith, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-28
Updated: 2018-02-28
Packaged: 2019-03-25 01:24:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13823523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starboyshiro/pseuds/starboyshiro
Summary: Despite Keith often complaining about Lance, he insists Shiro should go on a date with him. For once, Keith had a good idea.





	Want You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Oli Grey (NeroliGrimm)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeroliGrimm/gifts).



> I hope you enjoy your gift! I had a lot of fun writing <3 A big thanks to Ev, Bria, and Omega for beta'ing!

Shiro groans, leaning back in his chair as Keith continues to drone on about Lance and how much he apparently sucks. 

“-way, you should go out with him.” 

“What!?” 

Keith rolls his eyes and repeats himself, “I said you should go out with Lance.” 

“Why?” 

“Because you’re sad and alone and always blow us off when we try to get you to hang out with all of us. Dates are harder to back out of and I kind of already told him you would so… you have a date with Lance on Wednesday.”

“On my birthday, really?” 

“Your birthday barely exists and you’re not even going to celebrate until the weekend. Plus, both of us know you are free on Wednesday.” 

“Why would I want to go out with him when you constantly complain about how awful he is? Why do you even hang out with him anyway, don’t you hate him?” 

“I don’t hate him,” Keith grumbles. “He just annoys me sometimes, but that doesn’t mean I hate him.”

“If he annoys you wouldn’t he annoy me too?” 

“Probably not. Everyone kind of annoys me. He doesn’t annoy Hunk, somehow, they’re best friends.” 

“Why should I trust Hunk?” 

“Because he’s Hunk.” 

Well, no one can really argue with that. Hunk is like a literal ray of sunshine and happiness. 

“Touche. I guess he is kind of cute and I have been kind of blowing you guys off lately— Maybe a date won’t hurt.”

“Really?”

“Please don’t make me regret this.” 

“Holy shit, Lance is going to be so excited. I gotta go tell Hunk!” Keith’s face lights up a little as he searches for his jacket. He slides it on with haste as Shiro watches. Why would Lance be excited if Keith already told him he said yes? Wait a second. 

“I thought you told him I already said yes?”

“Yeah, I lied, but it worked out.” What a little sneak.

“You're awful.” 

Keith simply shrugs and bids Shiro a quick goodbye, leaving him to his thoughts.

Shiro shakes his head trying to clear his thoughts as he flips through the pages of his book, but he's far too distracted to retain any of the information. He's never been this worried about a date before. He at least knew everyone else he's ever been on a date with… which admittedly isn't very many people. From what Keith has told him Lance seems kind of like an asshole, but on the other hand Hunk is a great judge of character so he really has no idea what to make of this.

—

Lance stares up at the ceiling, zoning out as Hunk rambles on about the last time he was out with Shiro and Keith. Shiro, from what he’s heard is an amazing guy he just has a tendency to cancel whenever Lance tags along. Really does something to a guy’s confidence, y’know, being avoided at all costs by some super hot dude is just great. 

“Anyway, Keith is trying to get Shiro to go on a date with you. We figured it’d be harder for him to back out of date.” 

“Wait, you have Keith talking to him?” 

“Yeah, he knows Shiro the best.” 

“But it’s Keith.” 

Before Hunk has any time to protest Keith storms into their room shouting his name.

“I have news!” Keith yells, grabbing onto Hunk’s shoulders and shaking him with vigor. 

“Okay babe, calm down,” Hunk chuckles, and pulls Keith into his lap. 

Lance rolls his eyes. Stupid couples always doing stupid cute couple stuff. Making Lance alone and bitter. Psh. 

“So what’s the news?” Hunk asks, poking Keith in the side.

“Shiro said yes!” 

“Shiro said yes?” Hunk repeats.

“To go out with Lance on Wednesday.” 

“Wait, really?” Lance perks up. 

“Yeah, he thinks I hate you though, so don’t fuck up and make him hate you.” 

Lance’s face drops. “What the hell did you do, mullet?” 

“I was just talking about you! Sometimes you annoy me so I guess I kind of project that when I was talking him. I swear I didn’t mean it to come off as me hating you, but since he knows Hunk likes you he said he’ll give it a shot.” 

Lance sighs, nodding along, he just has to prove to Shiro that he isn’t a complete asshole and everything will be fine. Just dandy. 

“Should I give him a gift? Since it’ll be his birthday when we go out?” 

Keith shrugs, exchanging a quick look with Hunk. “He would probably appreciate it.” 

“What does he like?” 

“Uhhh…” Keith falters. 

Hunk shakes his head, smiling softly as he provides a real answer for Lance. “His favorite colors are black and purple and he likes lions like you do so maybe you can make him one of those little lions?” 

“Like the ones I made for you, me, and Keith?” 

“That’s a good idea, babe, he said he liked my lion so I’m sure he’d like one of his own.” Keith pats his boyfriend’s shoulder. 

“Thanks for the help,” Lance says, getting up from his spot to pull on his jacket. 

 

“Where are you going?” 

“To get supplies. I don’t have any of the right fabrics.” 

Once the door closes Keith glances at Hunk. “You think it's going to working?” 

“I hope it does. They’d be cute together.” Hunk smiles softly.

—

Shiro huffs, kicking a stray rock in front the restaurant Lance had agreed to meet him at. His frown grows deeper as he checks his watch, Lance is already 10 minutes late and showing no sign of showing up anytime soon. He should have just stayed home, at least he wouldn’t have to deal with being stood up on his birthday. 

“Shiro!” Lance yells, startling him as he jogs over. He smiles softly, shoving the bag into his hands towards Shiro.

Shiro grabs the bag, glancing at the university name and logo on it, it clearly came from the campus bookstore. Why the hell had Lance been at the bookstore? Shiro shakes his head and gives Lance a rather curious look.

“I’m so sorry I’m late, finding wrapping paper on a college campus was much harder than I thought it’d be. I ended getting one of the bags from the campus bookstore. I hope you like it! I didn’t want to come without getting you anything since it's your birthday and all,” Lance rambles as his face flushes rouge. 

Shiro looks down at the back, then at Lance, and then back at the bag. Maybe a nice gift can excuse being late to a first date. He carefully moves the tissue paper. He pulls out a black stuffed lion with purple accents. It looks exactly like the one Keith has, Shiro has bugged him about were getting him one since Keith brought his home. 

“You bought me a lion?” 

“I made it. I made Keith’s too, he told me you liked his so I thought you’d like to have one of your own. So, happy birthday.” Lance’s blush stays high on his cheeks. 

“That’s… really thoughtful. Thank you, Lance.” Okay, maybe Lance is a lot sweeter than he had originally thought. Maybe he shouldn’t have judged Lance based on what Keith says. Maybe this date won’t be so bad.

—

Shiro leans back in his chair, his hand clasped over his mouth as his whole body shakes. Lance stares at him with a look of pure amusement as he continues to play that damned vine.

“Stop playing it!” Shiro wheezes. 

“No, this is gold! I have hardass Takashi Shirogane reduced to tears in the middle of a restaurant, I’m gonna savor it.” The look Lance’s face is absolutely devious. 

Shiro grins. “I’m not a hardass.” 

“Whatever you say, Shiro,” 

“If I was a complete hardass I wouldn’t be here right now.”

“Mm, well you’re here and now you know that I’m super awesome and the best at giving gifts.” Lance leans his head on is hand, smiling softly at Shiro and admitly making his his heart melt a little. 

“You’re right, you are super awesome and I’m sorry for kind of blowing you off before.” 

“So my Lancey Lance seduction is working?” Lance asks, his eyebrows waggling. 

“Totally.” Shiro chuckles. 

“Score!” Lance winks. “Are you ready to get out of here?” 

Shiro nods, making sure to grab his bag before grabbing onto Lance’s hand. The look Lance gives him is absolutely priceless but it's quickly replaced with a soft smile as he laces his fingers through Shiro’s. 

They walk hand in hand all the way to Lance’s dorm room in comfortable silence. Shiro squeezes his hand, wishing he didn’t blow him off so many times before. 

“Well, uh, this is me,” Lance says, snapping Shiro out of his thoughts. 

“Right… I had a really good time, Lance, do you want to maybe go out again sometime soon?” 

Lance nods and leans up, closing the gap between them to press a gentle kiss to Shiro’s lips. “Call me.” He winks and makes his way into his building, leaving Shiro with his hand on lips, still tingling with remnants of the kiss. He blinks a few times then makes his way to his dorm. Tonight has been far better than he could have possibly ever imagined. 

Shiro pushes open the door to his room sporting one of the biggest smiles Keith has ever seen. 

“I’m guessing it went well?” Keith asks with a knowing smirk. 

Shiro rolls his eyes but the smile doesn’t drop. “I actually had a really great time, you were right for once in your life.” He drops his bag on his desk and begins changing into his pajamas. 

“So funny. Did you get some good dick?” 

“It was our first date!” He exclaims while pulling a soft, white, t-shirt over his head. 

“That hasn’t stopped you before.” 

Shiro scoffs and climbs into his bed, pulling the blankets up and over his head as a way to hide from his roommate. “I like him, Keith, I don’t want to fuck this up.” 

“From what Hunk has texted me he likes you a lot too.” 

“Good to know.” Shiro smiles to himself as he closes his eyes, knowing his dreams will be filled with Lance.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! You can find me on tumblr [@starboyshiro](http://starboyshiro.tumblr.com) and you can find the rest of the Shiro Birthday Exchange posts [here](https://vldexchange.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
